Apprenticeships
by Lilmizzsnarky
Summary: A chill traveled up his spine as the wind whistled in his ears. He stared blankly over the empty streets of Jump before him, clutching a small envelope with his name carefully scrawled out on the front. He had opened it the second the mysterious letter had arrived. He gently slid the note out of the envelope and skimmed through the neat print...


Cool september air blew threw Robins charcoal black hair causing goosebumps to rise up on his skin. A chill traveled up his spine as the wind whistled in his ears. He stared blankly over the empty streets of Jump before him, clutching a small envelope with his name carefully scrawled out on the front. He had opened it the second the mysterious letter had arrived. He gently slid the note out of the envelope and skimmed through the neat print even though he almost had the entire thing committed to memory.

The letter asked him to meet on the top of this building, on this friday, at exactly this time which was 11:30. Robin hasn't mentioned the letter to his teammates fearing they would advise him not to go or, forcibly prevent him from following the unidentified senders request to meet up. Of course Robin considered the danger of meeting someone late at night without his teammates by his side not even aware he wasn't there with them in the tower which is why he ran various tests on the envelope and the letter that was sealed inside. Unfortunately, all the tests came out negative and no finger prints were found. This only sparked Robins interest.

He rubbed his arms in a attempt to warm himself up from standing out in the frigid cold for who knows how long.

He rubbed his masked eyes with his fists, he was exhausted for not getting more than four hours of sleep last night going on patrol and simply not being able to fall asleep thinking about this very meeting.

"Robin..." Robin tensed as he heard his name spoken in such a deep chilling tone, he spun around to face deathstroak. He crouched down in an offensive position ready to move swiftly if deathatroak made a move to attack, but slade only stood there with his arms folded behind his back. Slade stood before Robin in a almost relaxed state. Robin blinked blankly but slowly stood up from his stance and straightened his back staring into the masked face of deathstroak, utterly puzzled.

He wondered if Slade had sent that letter and if he did, why? What was his purpose? Why did he send him an anonymous letter instead of seeking him out like he usually did?

"Why..." Was all Robin managed to croak out against his dry cracked lips.

Two years later...

Robin stood in the shadows of a rather large warehouse. He was on a mission, it was a simplistic mission.

The objective was simple. Get in, preferably withought being seen, steal the heavily guarded device he had yet to learn the name of and get out. He had been given very easy instructions regardless of the hard task given to him because it was assumed his quick mind could figure out just about any sticky situation it ran into.

Several armed guards swiftly passed right in front of him not noticing him in his hiding spot cloaked with darkness.

"Robin...its an in and out mission" a slightly irritated but chilling tone reminded Robin through the small earpiece in his right ear and he bit his tongue to stop himself from saying something he might regret later.

Robin quickened his pace and made a sharp turn into another hallway and smacked into a hard wall of solid muscle causing robin to bounce backwards a couple steps. He looked up and the inly thing that filled his vision was the barrel of a gun mere inches away from his face.

Robins eyes shifted past the gun to the man holding it. Robin could tell right away the man had a good build, but that wasn't what caught his attention most. The mans eyes were stone cold displaying no emotion in them whatsoever which startled Robin a bit. Anyone who can aim a gun in someone's face and stay so completely motionless with such a cold gleam in their eyes must have killed before and wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

The man tapped his pointer finger impatiently against the trigger "what business do you have here, boy" Robin eyes the gun and straightened his posture and let a lazy smirk spread across his cracked lips and the mans hand on the gun faltered slightly. Robin suddenly crouched to the ground and leaned back on his hands and slide his foot under neath the larger mans and caused him to fall back. The man landed flat on his back and growled as he lifted his lower body up and swiftly jumped back to his feet and he grabbed his gun with both hands. His finger pressed on the trigger hard but at the same time a pair of hands cane from behind and grabbed his wrist causing him to shoot his gun into the ceiling.

Robin stood in his spot frozen like a deer caught in headlights as the fight before him took place. All robin could see was a figure in all black and orange. The figure grabbed the armed man by the side of his head and slammed it into the wall and let the unconscious body crumple to the ground.

Slade stood in front of Robin and slowly relaxed and folded his arms behind his back. Robin looked to the floor with his previous adrenalin rush fading away Being replaced with shame for his failure.

"What was the mission again, robin" Slade asked in a smooth airy monotone.

Robin breathed in through his nose and stood up straight not meeting the older mans disapproving glare. "I was to get in, steal the device, and get out"

Slade raised his hand and adjusted his mask and faster than robins eyes could follow, he swung his hand into the younger boys cheek sending him into the wall. Robin collided with the wall and smashed his temple into it and a loud crack from his shoulder echoed through the hallway as he fell to his knees before Slade.

"Yes the goal was to get the device...but you were not supposed to be seen" Slade growled as he crouched before his young apprentice. Slades voice rumbled into the teens ear. "You were almost killed" slade said coldly as he grabbed Robin by the collar of his uniform and roughly yanked him to his feet. As soon as Robin was standing upright a alarm went off and flashing red light filled the hallway.

Slade grabbed Robin roughly by the shoulder and half dragged him down the hallway. Robin groaned in pain and held onto his head as he was pulled through the hallway. His vision was slightly blurred and he was in a state of confusion barely aware he was being pulled down the hallway stumbling like an intoxicated person who had dranken way over the limit.

Slade shoved Robin ahead of him into a door labeled "emergency exit" and followed behind and blocked the door with what was in the dark alley the door led them into.

**okay...so this is my first chapter. Im really not sure if I should continue or not. I have a lot of ideas...so if you liked this then let me know in the comments and Ill surely continue this.**


End file.
